


Teenagers Scare The Living Shit Out Of Me

by Pretty_Odd



Category: Emo Quartet - Fandom, Fall Out Boy, Halsey, Melanie Martinez - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Group chat, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 'Group Chat Gone Right' by Camiisado </p><p>Here's my one, and for the people who read my stuff you know how bad I am at making Tyler Joke-seph and Josh puns...get Ready (To Go) ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vampire Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party Poison=Gerard  
> Fun Ghoul=Frank  
> Jetstar=Ray  
> Kobra Kid=Mikey  
> P Weezy=Pete  
> Patty=Patrick  
> Ryro=Ryan  
> Beebo=Brendon

 

_Party Poison added Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid, Jetstar, Beebo, Ryro, Patty and P Weezy to 'Vampire Money'_

 

 **Party Poison:** ARE YOU READY RAY?

 **Beebo:** what's happening?

 **Jetstar:** yeah....

 **Party Poison:** well how bout you Frank?

 **Fun Ghoul:** Oh I'm there baby!

 **Ryro: #** FRERARD CONFIRMED

 **Beebo:** WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!?!

 **Party Poison:** How bout you Mikey?

 **Kobra Kid:** fuckn redy!

 **Party Poison:** Well...I think I'm alright

 **P Weezy:**....?


	2. Gerard Vs The World

 

 **Beebo:** can someone please explain what is going on?

 **Party Poison:** your being a party pooper

 **Ryro:** says the guy named Party Poison

 **Fun Ghoul:** burn

 **Party Poison:** Frank ur meant to be on my side!

 **Ryro:** nu, Frank join our side

 **Beebo:** we have cookies!

 **Kobra Kid:** I WANT COOKIES!

 **Party Poison:** MIKEY NOT YOU TOO!

 **Jetstar:** Sorry Gee, but they have cookies

 **Party Poison:** why u do dis to me

 

_P Weezy has changed the group name to 'Gerard Vs The World'_

 

 **Party Poison:** why you guys do this to me?

 **Ryro:** what begins with G and ends with AY?

 **Patty:** Gay?

 **Ryro:** no, Gerard Way...but same thing

 **Party Poison:** I hate you Ryan Ross

 


	3. Bromance

 

_Beebo added Tyjo and Jishwa to 'Gerard Vs The World'_

 

 **Tyjo:** Brendon what have you done now?

 **Jishwa:** I think you mean 'what have you DUN now?'

 

_Tyjo has left the chat_

**Beebo:** dammit Josh

 **Jishwa:** I'm innocent

 **Patty:** ur really not

 **Jishwa:** I AM INNOCENT AND I CAN PROVE IT

 

_Jishwa added Tyjo to 'Gerard Vs The World'_

**Jishwa:** I'm sorry baby boy, please forgive me

 **Tyjo: __**sure Jish <3

 **Kobra Kid:** bromance

 **P Weezy:**....guy love that's all it is, guy love he's mine I'm his....

 **Tyjo:** dah faq?

 **P Weezy:** 8==><===8

 **Jishwa:** Pete why?

 **Tyjo:** ur just jealous cuz mine's on the right...

 **Ryro:** wut?

 **Party Poison:** its 4 in the morning, can you guys be gay another time?


	4. Hey Baby

 

 **P Weezy:** hey guys 

**Patty:** hey baby <3

 **Beebo:** thats a song

 **Patty:**.....what?

 **Beebo:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kOX-qE6Ka4

 **P Weezy:** BRENDON WTF!?!?

 **Party Poison:** what did I just watch?

 **Tyjo:** Brendon why do you do this to us?

 **Beebo:** its educational

 **Patty:** chakalakalaka in you...? is educational

 **Beebo:** yes

 **Patty:** I cant believe I'm friends with you sometimes

 **Beebo:** you love me

 **P Weezy:** he loves me, back off

 **Jishwa:** someone explain what's going on?

 **Fun Ghoul:** yeah what is going on?

 **Beebo:** click the link

 **Jishwa:** ....what the hell was that?

 **Fun Ghoul:** why you do dis to us?

 

_Beebo has renamed the group to 'You Betta BeCUM doctor'_

 

 


	5. You Shall Nevada Leave!

 

 **Beebo:** guess what

 **Ryro:** what?

 **Beebo:** BABY BECUM DOCTOR!

 

_Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid, Jetstar and Tyjo has left the chat_

 

 **P Weezy:** fuckn hell Brendon

 **Beebo:** but...its just a song

 **Patty:** stop that is so yesterday

 

_Beebo added Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid, Jetstar and Tyjo to 'Baby BeCUM Doctor'_

 

 **Beebo:** you shall nevada leave!

 **Beebo:** never*

 **Jishwa:** fail

 **Beebo:** like your life

 **Ryro:** oooooooooooooo rekt Josh!

 **Jishwa:** ;-;


	6. What Did The Egg Say To The Boiling Water?

 

 **P Weezy:** hey guys what did the egg say to the boiling water?

 **Beebo:** YOU BETTA BECUM DOCTOR!

 **Patty:** BRENDON STOP WITH THE HEY BABY

 **Beebo:** i'll talk to someone who appreciates me then...HEY RYAN!

 **Ryro:** leave me out of this

 **P Weezy:** GUYS! What did the egg say to the boiling water?

 **Party Poison:** it's hot in here?

 **P Weezy:** no....it'll be a minute before I get hard I just got laid by a chick

 **Kobra Kid:** did he just....

 **Party Poison:** mikey nu, u r too young for this

 **Kobra Kid:** i'm 4 years younger than you

 **Party Poison:** exactly

 


	7. Why Do I Find Myself Outside At Your Window?

 

 **Patty:** we should all have a party at my house, come over at 4 today ok?

 **Party Poison:** ok, everyone but Mikey

 **Kobra Kid:** Gee why u do dis to meh?

 **Tyjo:** ok

 **P Weezy:** but Patrick...

 **Patty:** what?

 **P Weezy:** ....I'm already there...

 **Patty:** HOLY CRAP PETE

 **P Weezy:** draw me like one of your french gals

 **Fun Ghoul:** wtf is happening?

 **Patty:** I walk out of my room to find Pete on my couch, how the fuck did you get in?

 **P Weezy:** The window was unlocked

 **Ryro:** this inspires me, I shall write a song called 'At Your Window'

 **Patty:** pete thats illegal and Ryan why would u do that?

 **Ryro:** becuz I can, see ya bitches at 4

 


	8. Llamas With Hats Fan Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i just love llamas with hats

 

 **Patty:** hey guys! welcome to mah house

 **P Weezy:** why are we still talking online?

 **Jishwa:** becuz we are anti social

 **Tyjo:** becuz we are dangerous sociopath's with a long history of violence, i do not know how you keep forgetting that

 **Jishwa:** TYYYYYYY THAT KILLS PEOPLE!

 **Party Poison:** what?

 

_Tyjo has changed the group name to 'Llama's With Hats Fan Club'_

 

 **Party Poison:** oh

 **Tyjo:** don't leave if you want to keep your hands

 **Fun Ghoul:** what is Llamas With Hats...?

 **Jishwa:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJOwdrTA8Gw

 **Fun Ghoul:** oh...

 


	9. Cheez Whiz

 

 **Patty:** where's Ryan and Brendon?

 **Beebo:** we're getting food to bring

 **P Weezy:** are you sure that's the only thing you guys are doing? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Beebo:** no, and why is our group chat called Llamas With Hats Fan Club?

 **Tyjo:** scroll up

 **Ryro:** oh

 **Beebo:** Pat we're on the way to your house now

 **Patty:** ok, you can save me

 **Party Poison:** did you get chips and lollies?

 **Ryro:** no but I got cheez whiz


	10. Josh Makes Terrible Puns

 

 **Patty:** omg, you actually brought cheez whiz, why?

 **Ryro:** becuz, i like it

 **P Weezy:** I don't

 **Ryro:** leave. now.

 **P Weezy:** no

 **Jishwa:** Tyler No-Seph

 **Tyjo:**.....why Josh

 **Party Poison:** wow lol

 **Tyjo:** I'm so Josh Dun with your Josh Puns

 **Jishwa:** but Tyler....

 **Tyjo:** what is it Josh....?

 **Jishwa:** we all live in this magical place called the Mikey Way, and in the Mikey Way there is Earth, and on Earth there is a tree, but someone cut the TØP off it and it Wentz somewhere, all that is left is the Stump

 **Fun Ghoul:** wtf Josh?!?

 **Jishwa:** ur welcome.... TO THE BLACK PARADE!

 **Tyjo:** Joshie boy...

 **Jishwa:** Joshie boy....Jo....JOHNNY BOY....JOHNNY CENA!!!

 **Tyjo:** you better fucking Josh Run


	11. What Movie Do Ya Wanna Watch?

 

 **Patty:** what movie do you guys wanna watch?

 **Beebo:** JURASSIC PARK!

 **Ryro:** DEADPOOL!

 **P Weezy:** GHOSTBUSTERS!

 **Tyjo:** SUICIDE SQUAD!

 **Kobra Kid:** STAR WARS!

 **Jetstar:** THE MAZE RUNNER!

 **Jishwa:** CINDERELLA... OR TINKERBELL!

 **F** **un Ghoul:**....Josh....what?


	12. Who Built The Wall?

 

 **Jishwa:** so who's idea was it to watch Attack On Titan?

 **Ryro:**...shhhhh

 **Patty:** dammit why did we agree to this?

 **Beebo:** becuz its awesome!

 **Tyjo:** HOLY CRAP! DID THE GUYS JUST SAY "hail Trump"

 **P Weezy:** lol straight after that he says "and leave it in the mud"

 **Party Poison:** He did say "hail Trump" Tyler who do you think built the wall? Duh!

 **Tyjo:** so he does say Hail Trump?

 **Party Poison:** no it was a joke you twat!

 **Tyjo:** ooooohhh I get it now, the wall and Trump...hahah that's funny


	13. I Ponder Of Something Dank

 

 **P Weezy:** I am a meme

 **Beebo:** I am dank

 **Kobra Kid:** I am mlg

 **Party Poison:** fuck off Mikey

 **Kobra Kid:** ;-;

 **Tyjo:** I ponder of something dank, my subfeed will fill and then go blank, they fill with memes, exhale whipped cream. I know it's dire my memes today.

 **Jishwa:** I have these thoughts so often I ought, to love Harambe, before he gets shot

 **Tyjo:** cause somebody made a pepe meme and now I just sit in silence.

 **Patty:** wtf?

****


	14. Stop With The Parodies

 

 **Party Poison:** Tyler, Josh....that was pretty good....but I bet ya Frank and I can do better

 **Ryro:** no! no more please!

 **Fun Ghoul:** um....sure Gee...

 **Patty:** I swear...

 **Party Poison:** When I was......a fuckboi

 **Jishwa:** omg

 **Fun Ghoul:** my father took me into a strip club

 **Party Poison:** to see the strippers dance

 **Fun Ghoul:** He said son, when you grow up

 **Party Poison:** will you be, the dirtiest of the strippers?

 **Fun Ghoul:** Magic Mike and the whores

 **Kobra Kid:** *see's Mike* *walks away*

 **P Weezy:** why'd you do this guys?

 **Tyjo:** ours is better


	15. Green Is Not A Creative Color

 

 **Jishwa:** guys I'm thinking of dying my hair

 **Tyjo:** awh cool Jish, I'll miss the red though

 **Jetstar:** what color are you getting it DUN?

 **Jishwa:** Ray, leave, now. And I was asking you guys, what color should I do it?

 **Tyjo:** blue?

 **Beebo:** PINK!!

 **Ryro:** Green, it's my favorite color

 **Kobra Kid:** but Ryan.....

 **** **Ryro:** what?

 **Kobra Kid:** green is not a creative color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you get the reference I love you <3
> 
> p.s my friends forced me to watch it yesterday.....


	16. This Chapter Title Isn't As Long As Fall Out Boy's Song Title's

 

 **Jishwa:** hey Ty, I'm listening to We Don't Believe What's On TV <3

 **Tyjo:** cool, but how could you be bothered to type out the entire song title, it's so long?

 **Patty:** hahahha that's long, oh sure whatever you want children

 **Party Poison:** You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison, boom, we have a longer song name

 **Beebo:** There's A Good Reason These Table's Are Numbered Honey You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet

 **Ryro:** get rekt Gee

 **P Weezy:** but guys, we win, everyone knows Fall Out Boy have the longest titles

 **Jetstar:** go on then

 **P Weezy:** Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying (Do Your Part To Save The Scene And Stop Going To Shows)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but seriously, if someone asked me what my favorite fall out boy song is I'd just be like "um.....you really wanna know?"
> 
> Speaking of favorite songs what's your faves?


	17. Animal Puns

 

 **Tyjo:** Jishwa halp I have Kitchen Sink stuck in my head

 **Jishwa:** are you searching for porpoise?

 **Jishwa:** you've goat to be kidding me, PURPOSE*

 **Party Poison:** hahahha goat

 **Jishwa:** omfg, FUCKING AUTOCORRECT

 **Party Poison:** things have goat out of hand

 **Jishwa:** shut up Gerard

 **Party Poison:** you don't have the koala-fications to tell me what to do

 **Fun Ghoul:** yeah! you're koala-fications are irrelephant!

 **Jishwa:** holy crap guys, stop this isn't funny

 **Tyjo:** yeah its... unBEARable

 **Jishwa:** Ty not you too...

 **Tyjo:** oh the hue-manatee...

 **Jishwa:** if you keep this up we won't be living together anymore

 **Tyjo:**....alpaca your things than

 **P Weezy:** oh....hawkward

 **Jishwa:** STOP PEOPLE...fine you know what, toucan play at this game

 **Kobra Kid:** oh snap

 **Jishwa:** and guess what...look at all the fox I give about you guys

 

_Jishwa has left_

 

 

 


	18. Baby Now We've Got Bird Blood

 

_Beebo added Jishwa to 'Llamas With Hats Fan Club'_

 

 

 **Jishwa:** goddammit

 **Ryro:** did you guys see what Brendon did today?!?!

 **Jetstar:** do we wanna know?

 **Beebo:** NO RYAN DON'T TELL THEM!

 **Patty:** tell us!

 **Tyjo:** DO IT!

 **Ryro:** well....

 **Beebo:** don't

 **Ryro:** I kicked a ball to Brendon, he grabbed it and kicked it into his face, and then he fell over and crushed three birds eggs with his butt

 **Beebo:** you just had to tell em

 **P Weezy:** HAHAHHA OMG THAT'S GREAT!

 **Party Poison:** he killed birds with his butt

 **Kobra Kid:** R.I.P Bird Fetuses

 **Fun Ghoul:** cause baby now we've got bird blood, you know it used to be bird egg, so take a look at what you've done, cause baby now you've got bird blood

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Brendon actually happened to me today. I'm a murderer, I killed three tiny birds before they were even born. I'm a monster. Oh and I kicked the ball into my own face. I have the worst luck.


	19. The Truth Behind Harambe

 

_Beebo has changed the group name to 'It's Almost Hallowmeme'_

 

 **P Weezy:** really?

 **Beebo:** why do you have to be so dank?

 **P Weezy:** is that meant to be an insult?

 **Beebo:** ur an insult

 **Patty:** wtf Brendon?

 **Beebo:** Pete's being mean

 **P Weezy:** WHAT DID I DO?!!?

 **Beebo:** you were being dank

 **P Weezy:** that doesn't make sense, I wasn't being mean!

 **Beebo:** you are mean

 **P Weezy:** Brendon. What. Did. I. Actually. Do. To. Deserve. This.

 **Beebo:** You

 

 

 

 

 

            killed

 

 

 

 

 

            Harambe


	20. PPAP (Yep, deal with it)

 

 **Beebo:** guys wanna hear a meme?

 **Patty:** thanks Pete?

 **P Weezy:** really Pat?

 **Fun Ghoul:** your a meme

 **Beebo:** I'm flattered

 **Tyjo:** I wanna hear a meme

 **Ryro:** TYLER NO WHAT HAVE YOU DUN!

 **Jishwa:** heheheh

 **Beebo:** I have a pen, I have a apple

 **Party Poison:** anything but this

 **Beebo:** UH! APPLE PEN!

 **Ryro:** if you don't stop I'll break up with you

 **Beebo:** I have a pen, I have pineapple. UH! pineapple-pen 

**Ryro:** I hate you

 **Beebo:** no you love me <3

 **Ryro:** fine yes, but stop being a meme lord

 **Beebo:** ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know that then you have been living under a rock. Watch it.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1W3sslyiUfg


	21. Panic! And TOP Music Vids Minus The Music

 

 **Beebo:** Hey Tyler

 **Jishwa:** WHAT ABOUT ME ;-;

 **Beebo:** oh yeh, you too

 **Tyjo:** what?

**Beebo:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZCb9cDNPzM> **

**Party Poison:** HAHAHAH PRICELESS XD

 **Patty:** lol

 **Tyjo:** but Brendon....

 **Beebo:** what?

**Tyjo:** [CLICK THIS!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKvjHrdTYhM)

**Beebo:** how the fuck do you do that? and wow

 **Tyjo:** I have skillz

 **Ryro:** Tyjo, Jishwa.... <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zy-1Jt1vC44>

**Jishwa:** why do our fans do dis?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The video that Tyler sent you guys should've heard my stupid little giggles XD


	22. Will You Buy Me A House Of Flesh?

 

 **Beebo:** I have something to show you guys

 **Fun Ghoul:** of course you do

 **Beebo:** it made me think long and hard

 **Ryro:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Party Poison:** rly ry?

**Beebo:**

** **

**Tyjo:** hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 **Jishwa:** hmmmmmmm

 **Kobra Kid:** wtf guys? I come back to this

 **Ryro:** you come back to this ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Party Poison:** Ryan no

 **Tyjo:** I'd say the house is made of flesh

 **Jishwa:** I think he's made of house

 **Tyjo:** but you don't get a person that is made out of house, a person can only be made out of flesh, skin and bone, however you can build a house out of flesh

 **Jishwa:** true true

 **Beebo:** since when did Tyler sound smart?

 **Tyjo:** when have you EVER sounded smart?

 **Jishwa:** rekt

 **Jetstar:** Savage alert


	23. Back From The Dead

_beebo changed the group name to "Quiet Is Violent"_

**Beebo:** this chat has been dead for a long time

 **Ryro:** but it's time.....

 **Fun Ghoul:** this chat....

 **Party Poison:** made a...

 **Kobra Kid:** comeback

 **Jishwa:** not this again. I forgot this existed.

 **Tyjo:** how did you guys make that sentence?

 **Jetstar:** it was almost as if they read each others minds

 **Ryro:** oh I'm at the Way brothers house. I stole theirs and Franks phone

 **Beebo:** I knew you guys didn't  have that much of a connection

 **Ryro:**  lies they love me

**Party Poison: I DON'T LOVE YOU**

**Fun Ghoul: LIKE I LOVED YOU**

**Kobra Kid: YESTERDAY**

**Ryro:** I've been betrayed

 **Jetstar:** now thats a connection

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone so long but dont worry. ITS COMING BACK!!!


	24. Crybaby and Smolsey

_Jishwa added Crybaby and Smolsey to the group_

 

 **Crybaby:** what?

 **Smolsey:** Josh why?

 **Jishwa:** welcome!

 **Party Poison:** to the black parade???

 **Tyjo:** josh why'd you add them?

 **Jishwa:** this chat is for gay people

 **Smolsey:** news flash, we're girls

 **Ryro:** ur dating Melanie

 **Fun Ghoul:** ew there's girls

 **Crybaby:** fuck you whoever the fuck Fun Ghoul is

 **Fun Ghoul:** I'm a cool kid

 **Kobra Kid:** no your an annoying midget

 **Jetstar:** get rekt

 


End file.
